


Stardust

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Post-Season/Series 03, Romance, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. This was where they belonged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, "Doc 'Ezra' Greene/Professor Anna Baranova - Profession, confession".

There was a time where Ezra Greene thought that his wife was his soulmate. But sometimes, even when one thought things would work out the way you had hoped, it didn’t turn out like he planned.

True, Ezra was devastated. For the longest time, it was just him and his daughter, Frankie, and she was the one thing that kept him tethered to life and his inventions. But it gave him a revelation, and, though he believed in science and logic, it looked like fate had smiled upon him with the arrival of Anna Baranova.

He then turned his eyes over to Anna. They were in the same profession, fulfilled with science and on how technology can benefit humanity, to explore the unknown. They worked together and had gotten to know each other, and she knew, even after 27 years of being under the sea in her first Midgard, she had gotten a second chance with life. She knew that she would follow Ezra to the ends of the earth.

Even now as he stared at her, his fate had been following him the whole time. It only affirmed that when he wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her lips.

This was where they belonged, from profession to confession, and to explore the stardust that was still out there.


End file.
